If Only There Was A Way
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: A few days before Mary is set to go back to Dance school after the Christmas holidays and she starts getting overwhelmed. Can she cope with it all? Warning, Suicide. One shot.


**If only there was a way -**

**A Another Cinderella Story Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**Summary:**** A few days before Mary is set to go back to Dance school after the Christmas holidays and she starts getting overwhelmed. Can she cope with it all? Warning, Suicide.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Another Cinderella Story.**

**Dumping the last of her belongings in her bags, Mary thought about the amazing Christmas she'd had with her friends and her special boyfriend. Yes, she'd stayed the full 2 weeks at Joey's house, but Dominique caught word of it. Like usual, she couldn't let her be happy. Poking her nose in and sending Brit and Bree to do her dirty work to try and get Mary to come back to her. **

**She couldn't take it any longer. **

**All she wanted to do was be with Joey and be at her dance school. At the second both of them seemed impossible for her to achieve. Of course, if she stayed with Joey he'd try to boost her carer. Do anything possible to keep her dancing. But if she stayed, Dominique would worm her way back in. Never let her out of her grasp. **

**If she came back to dance school, she'd dread returning. Where would she go? By the time she would come back, Joey would probably have moved on, taking her best friend, Tami, and her boyfriend with him. Of course that was going to happen. Where ever Joey was, Dustin wasn't fare behind with Tami. She felt out of place. Like she'd missed giant parts of everything. All they would talk about would be something to do with the last few months that she wasn't there for. She was out of place.**

**Her mind was in a daze, she was completely confused. Not sure what to do. Joey was out, trying to get Tami and Dustin over for dinner. They'd ordered chinese and it was due to arrive soon. Walking into the kitchen, she found the plates and started to lay out the dining table with four places, knowing Tami and Dustin would soon surrender. She looked for the knifes and forks, finding them, she placed them on the table and walked back to shut the drawer. Half shut, the setting sun glimmered on the meat knife's blade, shining in her eye.**

**Carefully, she picked it up and observed its sharpness.**

**How the silver glistened in the orange sunlight.**

**How it reflected in her eyes and slightly made her cringe.**

**It forced her to look away.**

**Down at the floor, but her wrist was in the way.**

**She stared at the veins so obvious through her skin.**

**Tracing them lightly with her finger.**

**Suddenly, the knife swiped her. **

**Not deep, not even hard. But bad enough to make a slight cut.**

**But she didn't feel the pain.**

**It almost felt normal.**

**Like it belonged with her wrist.**

**Slowly, she brought the knife back, pressing it on her vein again.**

**This time it cut. **

**It cut deep. **

**The blood trickled out and formed jewelled crimson drops on the floor.**

**A splash noise as they gently hit the floor. **

**A few more cuts later and she dropped the knife.**

**It fell, almost in slow motion.**

**Making a clinking noise as the metal hit the floor.**

**She figured it was better to have nothing than to be tortured for the rest of her life.**

**She had to end it.**

**But it wasn't right. **

**Something clicked in her head.**

**The pain filled her mind causing her to cry out and grab her wrist.**

**But it was too late.**

**She'd left it to long.**

**Collapsing onto the floor, to weak to stand.**

**Both of her hands covered in blood.**

**One from where it had trickled onto her palm, the other where she'd tried to stop the bleeding.**

**Everything became hazed.**

**Her eyes slowly fell.**

**She heard the door open.**

**The last thing she ever heard was the scream from her best friend as she saw her body.**

**Her eyes shut.**

**If only there was a way.**

**A way to save her.**

**But she was gone, never to be saved.**

**It truly was the end.**


End file.
